


Blurring the Lines

by Beachdreamy



Category: FinnPoe - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stormpilot - Fandom, The Last Jedi, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love these nerds, M/M, hand holding, takes place after tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachdreamy/pseuds/Beachdreamy
Summary: Poe is always careful to not show Finn his feelings, not wanting to make his new friend feel pressured. But Finn is figuring things out, and he’s the one who makes the first move.A short one shot about Finn and Poe and their slow burn.(TLDR: hand holding pls)
Relationships: Finnpoe, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Blurring the Lines

Poe had never known someone so genuinely curious about the simplest things. The former stormtrooper did not have a general understand of anything related to feelings or relationships- be it platonic or romantic. Most of the time, Finn couldn't even decipher between the two. For this reason, Poe was especially careful to not accidentally take advantage of his new found friend. 

One day they were eating lunch in the caf of the base, Rey was sitting next to Poe going on and on about some new portion of X-wing that he had branched out to teaching her and Poe was vividly replying. Finn was sitting across from them, hands holding up his chin, deep in thought, watching his two best friends being so joyful about a piece of mechanics. He simply didn't get it. Sure the first order was passionate about death and destruction and weaponry, but it was never this personal and never with such pure intentions. 

"Finn, buddy?" Poe shook his shoulder over the table, snapping him out of his mind, "You okay man?" He had a concerned look on his face and his elbow was dangerously close to the lumpy mashed potatoes that had been served up today. 

"Huh... Yeah..Yeah! No, I'm good, I'm here." Finn shakily responded, shaking his head. 

Rey and Poe looked at each other dubiously and then in almost an instant, they understood. 

Rey rushed to console her friend, "Don't worry Finn. You'll get it." 

"Yeah, buddy. I guess you'll just have to stick around here awhile, huh?" Poe snickered and grinned. Finn beamed back at both of them, glad to have them as friends. 

About a month later, Finn had really come a long ways in understanding the people around him. He was beginning to really understand emotions and the ways of communication between people now. Like how Rey and Poe could communicate with their eyes, sometimes bothering him with how obviously they were talking around him but not letting him know what they were saying. He wasn’t a child for crying out loud! He could handle it, he was getting better at understanding others, and understanding himself. 

He had been eating lunch with Poe one day when Rey was gone on a jedi training of some sort and he had started feeling something other than pure comradory. Poe was laughing across from him during his own joke, struggling to deliver the punchline. 

"What..heh.. What do you call a million.. Hehe.. Million rabbits in a line.. Hehehehe..All moving backwards?"

Finn giggled- actually giggled- before replying, "What?" 

"A receding hare line!"   
Poe was cracking up and drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the caf but Finn didn't mind. He found himself happy to know that everyone was seeing Finn with Poe, pleased that everyone knew Finn was the sole person to see this side of him; all his laughs and blushes and corny jokes. They were all for Finn. 

Before this moment, Finn had yet to find a deciphering line between platonic and romantic. He had struggled to see the difference in behavior of people who were romantically involved and those who were strictly friends. Sitting across from the giggly pilot, he was starting to understand the difference. 

_______

Poe knew that he liked Finn from the moment he returned to the resistance base after being rescued and losing his jacket. He had lost more sleep that he would ever admit to Finn over the former stormtrooper's disappearance. Once they had reconnected, Poe nearly fell over at the sight of Finn in his jacket. In his mind, telling him to keep it was the best decision he had ever made. In fact, it even rivaled Poe's decision to join the resistance's air force. 

As they spent more time together, Poe found himself falling harder and harder for Finn. Always meticulous in his actions, Poe tried to subtly clue Finn in on his strong feelings. As they made their daily rounds, Poe would point out certain things happening around the base, anything from different architectural types to couples holding hands. He tried to sling his arm over Finn's shoulders as much as possible and to walk closely to his friend without drawing a questioning gaze from Finn, himself. 

Poe loved Rey, she was the first person to notice that he had completely fallen for Finn. Since she had learned of his feelings, she tried to walk on one side of them as to not get between them, and she occasionally scheduled group dinners and then conveniently "forgot" to show up, leaving Finn and Poe to dine together. 

One day, when Rey was away at a Jedi training, Poe cleared his and Finn's plates. When he returned, whistling happily, Finn asked if he could go to the hangar with Poe. 

"Rey isn't here and I asked for the day off from the Med Bay to hang out with her before this training thingy came up." Poe's smile faltered slightly but then he was back to his cheery self. 

"Of course, buddy, come on."  
Poe slung his arm around Finn and they set off, silently. Poe wondered why Finn had never taken a day off to spend with him before. 

When they got to the hangar, Finn sat on a bench and watched Poe work with his crew. He had his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist, revealing a dirty white tee. Finn found himself deep in thought over this, analyzing Poe's every move, command, the way he communicated with his friends and comrades. He noted with surprising pleasure that Poe didn't call any of them "Buddy," or sling his arm over their shoulders. Hell, he didn't even stand as close to them as he did Finn. 

Suddenly feeling embarrassed about staring in thought at his friend and moved his gaze to people watch. He watched a couple holding hands as they walked by and remembered the time Poe explained that to him. 

________

"What's that, Poe?" Finn looked curiously at a couple's intertwined hands as they sat on a bench whispering to each other. 

"They're holding hands, buddy." 

"But... Why?" 

Poe shrugged back, "It's just something people do when they like like eachother... Like romantically." He wiggled his eyebrows and they had a good laugh. 

_______

Finn woke up with a start. He hadn't even noticed that he had started drifting off to sleep. Sitting up, Finn noted that Poe's shift was almost over so he sat quietly, waiting. When Poe was done he walked over to his best friend. 

"Have a nice nap, man?" He gave an exhausted smile. 

"Yeah actually, I did." Finn stood up, "Can we grab dinner?" Poe nodded sure and they started walking. 

Finn, feeling a unique surge of confidence, slowly slipped his hand into Poe's and turned to see the pilot quite flustered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Finn smiled meekly and Poe smiled back. Both of their heart rates quickened erratically but it was by no means an uncomfortable feeling. 

Finn didn't have much knowledge or experience with love but if this is what it was, he wanted to feel this way forever.


End file.
